


Radio

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorms, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance Needs a Hug, M/M, Music, Tumblr Prompt, fluff at the end, keith is TRYING, rivals turned boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: To say that Keith got little to no sleep because of his neighbor was an understatement. Keith had moved into this apartment a little over a month ago, and his neighbor across the hall seemed to have a schedule. He started blasting music at approximately 10pm, and refused to let it stop until 10am the next morning. Keith had gone over there so many times to tell him to shut the fuck up that they were on a first name basis, despite the college student not wanting them to be.Lance McClain was a fucking asshole who set out to make Keith’s life a living, eternal hell.





	

To say that Keith got little to no sleep because of his neighbor was an understatement. Keith had moved into this apartment a little over a month ago, and his neighbor across the hall seemed to have a schedule. He started blasting music at approximately 10pm, and refused to let it stop until 10am the next morning. Keith had gone over there so many times to tell him to shut the fuck up that they were on a first name basis, despite the college student not wanting them to be.

Lance McClain was a fucking asshole who set out to make Keith’s life a living, eternal hell. 

Keith had taken his regular position in his bed, curled into a tight ball, his pillow pressed against his ears in hopes of trying to block out the music. It was 3am, Keith had class in the morning, and he didn’t have the energy to deal with Lance fucking McClain and his shitty music tonight. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to sleep, when he heard it.

What was he even hearing?

Nothing. 

Hesitantly, Keith moved the pillow away from his head, and he slowly sat up. The music had stopped. His room was silent. Keith got a sick feeling in his stomach. The music had stopped. Why had it stopped? He was glad it had stopped, mind you, but it just felt wrong. Why had it stopped so abruptly? 

He didn’t realize he had left his bed until he was pulling a shirt on and moving to his front door. Was he actually going to check on Lance? Lance would probably laugh and turn the music back on, and Keith would regret all of his life decisions leading up to that moment.

However, he couldn’t shake the feeling of something being wrong. 

He found himself crossing the hall, and knocking on Lance’s door before he crossed his arms.

There was no answer.

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat.

He knocked again.

The door swung open to reveal a tired looking Lance McClain, holding a radio in one of his hands. He had bags under his eyes, and his shoulders slumped a little when he realized it was Keith.

“What do you want, Mullet-Brain?”

Keith actually didn’t answer. What did he want?

“Your music stopped.”

Lance rolled his eyes, and the sick feeling in Keith’s stomach was replaced with anger.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Fine. Fuck it, Lance. Goodnight.” Keith grumbled, turning to go back to his apartment. He had class in 6 hours. He should be sleeping. 

“Wait-”

Keith felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist, and he froze. After a moment, he turned back to look at Lance, who looked nervous.

“My-my radio stopped working,” he began to explain, looking anywhere other than at Keith, “I-I grew up in a big family, and now that I moved here for school, it’s just-it’s too quiet, y’know? I need something to remind me of home, and that’s music, but my radio is broken and it won’t be able to play anything anymore, and-”

“Hey, stop,” Keith’s voice was softer than before, but it still managed to shut up Lance. Keith shifted his hand so he was holding Lance’s, trying to comfort the other boy in any way possible. Though he had no idea what he was doing, Lance seemed to calm slightly when their fingers intertwined. Keith cleared his throat, continuing, “why don’t you let me come in? I know a little bit about radio’s. I might be able to help you fix it.” 

Lance finally met Keith’s eyes, but he was still frowning. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You probably just scratched your disk. I bet your radio is fine.”

Keith allowed Lance to pull him inside in the hopes of fixing his radio.

He had to admit, it got easier to hear the music after that. It meant Lance was safe. 

Eventually though, after a few months, Lance had taken to shutting off the music at night. 

He didn’t need it anymore.

Keith’s soft humming in his ear would be enough to lull him to sleep every night, without fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
